In recent years, there have been seen concerns about health hazards due to VOCs, as seen in sick house/sick building syndromes and the like. To prevent this, it is known that an aldehyde adsorbents composed of an amine compound or an ammonium salt is effective in removing an aldehyde-based gas in room environments. Additionally, Patent Document 1 to 5 and the like disclose that techniques for improving adsorbability by supporting such an amine compound or an ammonium salt on an inorganic compound.
On the other hand, it is known that a zeolite that includes only an inorganic compound without any amine compound, any ammonium salt, or the like is effective as a deodorizer. For example, Patent Document 6 discloses deodorizing effect of a zeolitic aluminosilicate represented by chemical composition xM2/mO.Al2O3.ySiO2.nH2O on hydrogen sulfide, ammonia, methyl sulfide, and ethyl mercaptan. Patent Document 7 discloses a deodorizing method in which a porous material having a peak pore diameter distribution within a pore diameter range of from 4.0 to 7.1 angstroms ({acute over (Å)}) (1 {acute over (Å)} is equal to 0.1 nm) is allowed to adsorb acetaldehyde, and describes zeolites having a SiO2/Al2O3 molar ratio of 100 or more as porous materials.
Furthermore, Patent Document 8 discloses a high-silica zeolite including, as an exchangeable cation, at least one selected from the group consisting of alkali metals and alkali earth metals and having a silica/alumina ratio of 20 or more, which is an adsorbing/capturing zeolite in which after boiling a 5 mass % zeolite aqueous suspension prepared by using deionized water for 5 minutes, the obtained aqueous suspension has an electric conductivity of 400 μs/cm or less, and an oxygen adsorbing container containing the zeolite.